Wounded and Missing
by marzoog
Summary: Faith flashes back to some moments with Jem after she's found out he's missing


A/n dude, I just got kicked off line by my mom, so I decided to write something and an idea sprang into my mind. So I'm sitting here in my tiny house in Surrey wishing I could be in my far larger house in Minnesota. I'm only 13 and I have to stay here until the end of 8th grade!!!!!! So I've got a long time to go. I've always wanted a little more detail on the whole Jem/Faith thing. So here I go…

Summary: Faith reminisces some moments with Jem in the past. 

Time period: She has just found out that Jem is "Wounded and Missing" 

Wounded and Missing by marzoog

Chapter 1 

It can't be true thought Faith. He couldn't be, he couldn't be… she couldn't bring herself to think the awful word which she would not associate with Jem. She looked into Mrs. Blythe's eyes; they were full to brimming of suppressed tears. They didn't look to hold much hope. She wouldn't believe it and so she released herself from Mrs. Blythe's kind arms and decided to head to the spring in Rainbow Valley. 

She recalled the last time she was there with Jem, it had been so long ago; it had been the night of his last leave. It seemed a moment lived years ago, by anther person, not her. It had been a beautiful night, the kind Faith loved to go down to Rainbow valley on, and she did. She had been dazed from all the things changing around her due to this silly war, she hated it. She knew Jem was going, Jerry too, and the thought made her cringe. She couldn't loss either of them: one sweetheart, the other her brother. She still couldn't she reflected on how despite the fact that Jem and Jerry had left almost 4 years ago she couldn't comtemplate what losing them or Carl or her other friends and relations at the front would do to her. It had been hard enough just to lose Walter.

She, as so many people before her, allowed time to go back into itself. She was that girl on Jem's last leave again. He was standing there before her, in his khaki uniform that Susan said he almost looked like a man in. He was talking to her about how it was his duty to go and that he would feel ashamed it he didn't and all that time Faith had been like a person dazed when she had found him standing by the spring and had given him a look that encompassed all sorrow. She told him to stop and not let it spoil their last moment together for only god knows how long. She had also told him he didn't need to explain to her why he was going, to be frank she hadn't cared, all she wanted was for him to hold her and never let go. He did so promptly and they both started to cry, as they had both been thinking the same thought, Jem might never come, and they never be together in each other's arms again. The thought of never being together again was agony to them. 

The agony was worse for poor Faith that night compared to the aforementioned one 4 years ago, because then there had been the belief that he would come back before the war did much damage to him and soon they would return to their old ways of life, tonight it seem a increasingly growing possibility that he would never come back. 

She reminisced some more about that night so long ago, in which she and Jem had kissed and he promised he would come back. Then she recalled a night a longer time ago, a night that existed in another world. It had been at Redmond, the first night of Faith's first year. She had been dreadfully homesick, knowing only Jerry and Jem. Jerry was in his 2nd year at Redmond and Jem his 3rd, so they knew almost everyone. Faith knew no one but them, and was horribly lonely. In her first class she had been teased for forgetting something, she didn't even remember what it was. She ran out of the classroom and was running to her boarding house when as she passed the main door, she bumped into Jem and dropped her books. Jem helped her pick them up and walked her to the park where he insisted on knowing what the matter was. She told him and they walked and talked until very late in that park. Soon it became a habit to talk in the park on Friday afternoons. They learned a lot about each other that way and in doing so Faith found Jem a very stimulating companion, and enjoyed his company immensely. Right before the fall dance Faith must have been asked by 10 boys and refused them flatly and she proceeded to go to the dance alone and was extremely happy when Jem offered to go outside and talk (as she couldn't dance) but they danced outside where nobody could see them and Faith enjoyed it. They did that at the other dances too. But at the spring dance they confessed their feelings for each other, in the park where they had had their first talk as adult to adult. They, being two people who are not naïve, had come to realize what they meant to each other. They kept their secret for a long while, just until Jem was done with medical school, for like his dad that was his ambition in life. 

In the summer they would talk by the spring in Rainbow Valley, where the desolate Faith was at this moment reminiscing the aforementioned times when she and Jem were together. One night they had been having a heated argument about something and as Faith was making her point Jem just stared suddenly he leaned forward and kissed her. She blushed as red as a beat and Jem apologized but she kissed him back, much to his surprise. 

But that was long ago and now Faith thought the world a hideous place. At this moment for the first time in her life she, the one who was quoted to have said when she was 11 that the world was full of laughter, wanted to die. If Jem would never back, she didn't have any reason to live. Oh god how she missed him. His dear, red, curly head, his smile that showed child like dimples she would even think she wouldn't see them again. He might never come back. It was agony just to think that. Life would be insufferable now. He couldn't be, he just couldn't be…

A/n I know it's poorly written, but I hope you get the idea. Feedback will determine if I continue or not, so please review!!!!!! :: begs on hands and knees:: I just redid my fic the never fading rose (stupid title I know) and I would appreciate feedback on that fic too. 


End file.
